Land of the Midnight Sun
by starkandstripesforever
Summary: Set after Sam get his soul back. The boys and Cas take on a job in Alaska.. but this isn't your run of the mill salt and burning.


**I don't know what to call this yet.  
By Hannahishness  
Chapter 1**

The two boys were driving back to Bobby's from a hunt. This time it was the vengeful spirits of four hookers that were all murdered by some serial killer. "That blonde one was pretty hot." Dean smiled turning on the radio.

Sam had replied with what Dean called Bitch-face Number 3.

It was the heat of the moment….

"Turn that shit off!"

"Hey what'd I say? Driver picks the music…"

"Shotgun shuts his cakehole. I know Dean, just not this song." Sam shudders at the memory of his never-ending Tuesday, "Anything but this song."

Dean changed the station and nearly squealed like a school-girl when he heard the familiar lyrics of one of his favorite songs.

Rising up back to the street…

He sang along and danced in the only way you could while speeding down the highway. They soon found themselves pulling up to Bobby's place. After the usual welcome, which consisted of a bunch of weird questions and a splash of Holy Water to the face, Bobby let them inside.

"So, how was the trip?" He asked handing them both a beer.

"Just your usual salting and burning." Dean answered taking a swig.

"Yeah well while you were gone I found something you boys ought a look at." He tossed an out of town newspaper down on the table in front of them. The headline read "Teenage Girl Plunges to Death?".

"What's with the question mark?" Sam questioned. "Can't they tell if she's dead? They need to stop handing out doctorates to just anyone."

"Just read the stinking article ya idjit."

After they read it Dean was the first to talk.

"So a teenage girl tries to off herself. This is our problem how?"

"That article didn't tell you jack squat about what really happened. I did a little digging and found the police reports… the girl was pronounced dead on the scene… but that's not the juicy part. No what I thought was really interesting is that right before her autopsy she asked the doctor if he would cover her back up cause "It was getting pretty nippy".

"What are you thinking Bobby? Zombies? Death taking another holiday?" Sam was still trying to piece together all that had happened with Death. All he knew was that Death had gotten his soul back and that he wasn't supposed to "Scratch at the wall" Whatever that meant.

"I don't know what to think… She's been the only "miracle" and everyone else seems to be dying like usual," Bobby said looking over the police reports again. "All I know is that we should get some guys over there ASAP and find out what's what."

"Why don't you call up Rufus or someone and see if any of them are up for it?" Dean told him before falling onto the couch. "I need my beauty sleep."

"Already did. Rufus is up in Washington State with nest of Vamps and everyone else seems to be too busy to check it out. All I got's you boys."

"Dang it Bobby can't it wait?" Dean yelled sleepily. "I been driving all night and I just wanna sleeeeep."

"We'll head out in the morning Bobby." Sam told him. "Dean's just grumpy cause one of the ghost got the jump on him."

"She was stronger than she looked!" Dean quipped.

Both Bobby and Sam laughed out loud at this.

"Well I'm going to go hit the hay before we leave." Sam was just as tired as Dean but he just wanted to make sure Bobby new they would do it. "Hey by the way, where'd you say the girl lived?"

Bobby smiled and looked at Sam.

"Palmer….. Palmer, Alaska."

The next morning…..

"ALASKA! Dean! We're going to Alaska!" Sam said excitingly, "I wonder if we'll see a Polar Bear!"

Dean was excited as well when Bobby told him but all that was killed when he found out that they'd have to fly there…. in an airplane.

"Tell me again why we can't just go through Canada?" He asked Bobby for the millionth time.

"Flying is faster Dean" Sam told him answering for Bobby who just rolled his eyes, "Plus Bobby says that we'll need a passport and those take a while to get even with our methods."

Dean sat down on the couch and started to think of ways to get out of flying when thought occurred to him.

"Hey Sammy, are we going to put the guns in our luggage or carry-ons?" Dean asked, receiving a confuzzled look from Sam. "And Bobby where are we getting the money for tickets?"

"uh…" Sam mumbled.

"You know what Dean?" Bobby said slightly frustrated that he hadn't thought of it before. "How bout you just call up your boyfriend and have him zap you guys to Alaska?"

"That is actually a good idea." Sam said with is "Not Bad" face.

Dean stood up from the couch and faced the two men, crossing his arms and scowling at them.

"First of all, Cas is not my boyfriend. Second of all, Last time I was zapped somewhere I couldn't poop for a week. And Third of all-"

"Third of all?" Sam questioned, cutting Dean off.

"Shut up, Third of all I think Cas is a little busy with the whole Celestial Civil War Thing to be chauffeuring us around the globe."

There was a subtle sound of flapping wings.

"Not that busy." Said a gravelly voice right behind Dean.

Dean quickly turned around to face the angel. "Cas!" he gasped, tripping over Bobby's coffee table and landed back on the couch oh so gracefully.

Sam stifled a giggle at Dean's display of gracefulness.

"Hey Castiel," Sam greeted the newcomer with a smile.

"Hello Sam." He replied, sitting down on the couch next to the discombobulated Dean.

"So I hear you need to go to Alaska?" He asked Dean, who was still a bit dizzy.

"What?... Oh! Yeah, Bobby found this job we were going to look into but we kinda need a ride. Think you could give us a boost?"

"I have no problem with it." He told Dean then faced Bobby. "What do you think it is?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. All I know is that undying ain't natural… and if it ain't natural, it's most likely Supernatural."


End file.
